


Deep Undercover

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Humor, Internal social awkwardness, M/M, PWP, They're early in their relationship and a bit unsure, Though not a particular robust plot, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: It's happened to the best of us, you start out trying to investigate a murder and end up fucking your boyfriend in a bathroom stall.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Raymond Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Deep Undercover

Kevin Cozner had never imagined that the first time he entered a gay club would be after he’d already procured himself a partner. He’d also never imagined that it would be entirely because said partner was investigating a string of murders in the area. But he was quickly learning that that was what happened when one was dating Raymond Holt.

He looked up from where he’d been staring into nothing and holding a glass of alcohol (giving glasses to intoxicated people was not a solid business plan. There was broken glass in piles under the barstools) in his lap without drinking it. He didn’t trust the bartender. He had a soul patch. Where was Raymond?

_Ah, of course._ Kevin nearly buried his head in his hands as he spotted Raymond, arms crossed, glaring up at a man twice his size. _Of course that’s where he is._

As he made his way through the crowd and towards Raymond the conversation between them became clearer. They were both shouting to be heard over the music.   
“I did not collide with you. You dropped your drink because you are severely inebriated and are wearing sunglasses indoors.”

“I don’t appreciate your fucking tone.” The man growled. Raymond shrugged.  
“Perhaps your glass decided that it would rather meet its gruesome end being shattered to pieces on the floor than touch your lips. It’s understandable, I would do the same were I in its position.” Before a fight could break out between the two of them Kevin made it to Raymond’s side and breathlessly asked what the problem was.

The man eyed him, incredulous. “You security?”  
“I am Kevin C-”  
“He is my boyfriend.” Raymond stated, wrapping his arms around one of Kevin’s. Kevin stared at him with undisguised shock. Raymond was still glaring at the other man. Clearly this was a step in some sort of plan, Kevin hoped it was the kind of plan he could infer his way through. He did not want a repeat of last month’s bagel incident.

_“I needed one bagel with a dozen poppy seeds not one dozen poppy seed bagels.”  
“That is asinine. I am sleeping at my own apartment tonight.”  
“Before you go please feel free to help yourself to a bagel. I have several.”_

The man looked between him and Raymond before finally settling on Kevin, not quite done complaining.  
“He made me spill my drink.”  
“I see.”  
“It was an expensive drink.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’ve been looking forward to that drink all day.”  
“Perhaps, try counseling?” Raymond suggested from Kevin’s side.

“I will pay for two drinks.” Kevin said, louder, hoping to god the man hadn’t heard Raymond’s remark. Luck seemed to be on his side as he handed over a twenty-dollar bill and the man disappeared into the crowd once again. 

“What in the world were you _doing? _” Kevin hissed in his boyfriend’s ear. His heart was pounding in his chest, he’d never come that close to a brawl in his life. The closest he’d gotten was when Martin had thrown a harmonica at his head when they were children.__

__“I am establishing my cover.”  
“By nearly getting killed?”  
“By getting into a confrontation I intentionally draw attention to myself and thus make myself seem less like I am attempting to blend in. Adding to that I have placed myself in the more submissive role, officers rarely do.” He paused. “I would not have allowed you to be hurt.” _ _

__Kevin felt any irritation melt away at those words. In the absence of it he was suddenly keenly aware of how close Raymond was to him, how he was still holding onto his arm.  
“I’m more worried for your sake.” He admitted.  
“I can handle myself just fine.” Raymond said offhandedly, scanning the room for suspects. Kevin held himself back from sighing. _ _

__He had been told on many occasions that he was too impatient. He was frustrated with himself for not understanding how to talk to Raymond in the right way. Sometimes they enjoyed days of easy conversation and sometimes a singular mistake or misspelling would derail it all for just as long. Such instances had become less and less common as the months wore on but he could feel the two of them hurtling towards some kind of misunderstanding._ _

__“...Thank you.” Raymond spoke up again, detaching himself from Kevin and looking up at something on the wall. “I hadn’t expected you to handle that so well.” His eyes flickered to Kevin’s before they were back to the invisible thing of interest on the wall._ _

__Oh, this was some form of flirting as well. And Raymond wasn’t taking the lead. A thousand things to do ran through Kevin’s mind at once but he finally settled on wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s hip and quirking an eyebrow the way he knew drove him wild._ _

__“I think you’ll find I can handle most things _very_ well.”   
“Yes,” Raymond breathed, reaching up to adjust Kevin’s perfectly fine shirt collar. “You are quite quick on your feet.”_ _

__The bathroom was the only room in the building that afforded any kind of privacy and, Raymond pointed out, there was a chance his perp would think the same way. Kevin thought Raymond’s tendency to rationalize wildly when flustered was adorable. He also thought that he’d rather die than have sex in a public restroom but as his eyes drifted downwards to his boyfriend’s ass in his undercover-at-a-gay-club pants he grew more willing to take his chances. Die doing what he loved, so to speak._ _

__Kevin liked noting the particularities of his boyfriend. The way he walked and spoke and turned his head slightly to the right when he was listening to something he didn’t want to hear. His sexual particularities were just a part of that. Running those through his mind - Committing them to memory was just...being an attentive partner. Obviously._ _

__Raymond was surprisingly at ease when bottoming. It made Kevin slightly self-conscious about his own nervous energy, his clumsy inexperience. When Kevin lifted him up Raymond easily wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist, looking into his eyes._ _

__“You lifted me.” He commented.  
“What other course would you have me take?”  
“None, I simply…” He looked away. Kevin wondered if he was embarrassed. He wondered if he’d caused it. He nearly sighed, did Raymond deal with these same worries when the shoe was on the other foot?_ _

__“If you feel uncomfortable we can always st-”  
“No.” Raymond answered too quickly to be casual, pressing his body closer to Kevin’s. Kevin suspected this was in part to hide his face, which he could feel warming the side of his neck.  
“That is, I would like to continue.” Kevin felt himself smiling and tried to school his expression again before his boyfriend saw. Raymond’s eagerness was enticing and adorable. He kissed his hand._ _

__“Alright, let’s continue then.”  
.  
.  
.  
Raymond covered his mouth with a hand to muffle his moaning as Kevin slowly thrust into him, trying to keep his own breath steady. The music was distant but the vibrations shook the floor beneath them and Kevin thought for a moment that maybe he was dreaming. _ _

__Raymond looked beautiful in the inane red light. He never thought his boyfriend would be one to have sex anywhere but the bedroom but there was always something about cases wasn’t there? Whenever he was hot in pursuit or working a promising lead he was always absurdly focused, like a cat seeing a string dangled in front of it. Perhaps he needed a distraction, someone to unwind him._ _

__“Kevin, faster…” Raymond pleaded, digging one of his heels into Kevin’s back. Kevin obliged him, kissing his neck. He could feel the vibrations in his throat, he wondered if one of them was the start of his name. This had to be a dream, he had no reason to be so lucky._ _

__“The DJ sucks doesn’t he? Like, he keeps cutting off the damn song in the middle and calling it artsy. It’s not artsy, it’s just annoying.” They both paused as two men walked into the bathroom and strolled up to the sinks. There was the sound of a cap being opened and Kevin peeked through the crack in the stall to see that one was applying makeup to his eye. The other man was out of his field of vision but the smell of smoke began to waft around the room._ _

__“Yeah, I guess. I don’t come to listen to music though.” They both laughed and continued talking in the loud, unselfconscious way people do when they think they’re alone somewhere. Kevin looked up at Raymond, who was eyeing the crack in the door keenly. He could see him thinking, profiling the two men and their relationship and how soon they would be gone. He sees him weighing the possibility that either of them is the man he’s looking for. Kevin frowns, thrusting into him again. Thinking wasn’t the goal, after all. Quite the opposite._ _

__Raymond’s arms flailed before grabbing hold of Kevin again. His eyes were wide with surprise for a moment before becoming narrowed in annoyance. _What are you doing?_ Kevin can hear the words without them being said. He wasn’t able to do that with his previous partners, people were largely a mystery to him. Raymond was a miracle._ _

__Kevin tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. _Do you mind?_ Raymond hesitated a moment, looking between the crack in the door and Kevin before pitching his body forward and grabbing onto the other man to get out of sight of the doorway. Kevin smirked and adjusted as well, pressing Raymond’s back to the front of the stall and fucking him against it. His heart was hammering in his chest._ _

__“Did you see Shauna today?”  
“Nah, she’s been avoiding me.”_ _

__Raymond’s breath hitched as Kevin leaned in closer, nudging his hand away from his mouth to kiss him. Kevin felt his own face heat up as he listened to the noise, felt Raymond’s breath. He was so warm against him, around him. Every time the men spoke again he clenched, creating a heavenly pressure that caused them both to fight tooth and nail to remain silent._ _

__“I hear she’s been going around with Mark.”  
“Like, for a gig?”  
“Nah man, for love.”_ _

__Raymond was far more composed than Kevin had expected. Kevin was all scattered during sex even within the confines of either of their apartments. Though he supposed Raymond was composed even then, quietly drinking in his moans and leaving kiss marks below the collar. It crossed his mind that it might be due to the differences in their levels of experience and the thought did something odd to his chest. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, he did not revel in it._ _

__Fingernails against his back brought him to the present again. To Raymond. Raymond whose eyes were closed, back arched and hand replaced against his mouth. He was breathing heavily, his cock bounced against his stomach, drooling precum. Kevin reached down between them and circled the head with his thumb, eliciting a strangled moan from the other man. He wasn’t going to last much longer, neither of them were._ _

__“Alright, you ready to bounce?”  
“Yeah.” Footsteps, shuffling. Kevin nearly screamed as one of them came back in to retrieve the bag of cosmetics he’d left on the counter. _ _

__They waited. Silence bar for the noise of the club, safely shut behind a door. Raymond opened his eyes and growled, though it was a bit undercut by his flushed face and the way his voice trembled as he tried to keep it from hitching with Kevin’s every movement. “Hurry up.”_ _

__“Did you want for me to go faster?” Kevin asked earnestly before his expression changed to something more mischievous at the way Raymond avoided his eye. “I was attempting to wait them out but if you prefered to fucked to completion with two strangers right outside I would have been happy to oblige you.”_ _

__Raymond pitched himself forward again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Both of them groaned at the change in angle. Kevin felt his knees go weak for a moment as he grabbed the coat hook to keep his balance.  
“Kevin…” Raymond’s voice was in his ear. Smooth, breathy and wanting and Kevin felt himself again taken aback. He was having sex with Raymond, _he_ was making Raymond sound like this. _“Please.”__ _

__The stall door rattled as he braced Raymond against it again. It shook as he began to fuck him in earnest. Raymond’s hands, tangled up in his hair, were unable to prevent him from moaning so the small room was filled with his quiet _hn hn hn _getting louder by the second as he got closer and closer to orgasm. _Hn hn hn! _Kevin felt himself hurtling towards it too as he began to stroke Raymond’s cock, his own hand growing sticky._____ _

______“Kevin!” Raymond cried, arching his back and hitting his head against the door. Kevin continued for another minute, thrusting into his boyfriend’s oversensitive body until he felt his own orgasm wash over him. The two of them were quiet for a moment, breathing and holding one another. Raymond looked handsome in his post-coital glow, his normally alert expression pleasantly dulled. He looked as if he might fall asleep at any moment. Kevin kissed him slowly and Raymond returned his affections, shivering as his cock was slowly pulled out of him. Semen dripped onto the tiled floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was-” Kevin began but Raymond held up a finger for silence. He had turned away from him and was leaning to the left in order to see through the crack in the stall. Kevin’s face began to turn red, thinking someone had heard them but Raymond’s expression was one of concentration rather than embarrassment. Kevin admired the man’s quick refractory period._ _ _ _ _ _

______Raymond’s eyes flickered to him and Kevin furrowed his brow in confusion. Raymond raised a hand as if to make a gesture when suddenly the window opened and even Kevin could see the form of someone rushing outside._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Son of a bitch.” Raymond intoned, leaping out of Kevin’s arms and over the stall’s door like a trapeze artist. Kevin exited (using the door like a normal person) and followed the chase out the window. Raymond was in hot pursuit of the figure, gliding down the fire escape and into the alley below where he caught him in the back with a tackle from the landing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s the matter Gilligan?” Raymond asked loudly, ostensibly for Kevin’s benefit though he had the feeling it would have happened whether he was there or not. “You look a bit...flushed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He should have looked ridiculous. His pants were unzipped and riding low on his hip, hair a mess of errant curls and flattened where his head had been pressed against the stall door. Kevin knew that if he could see his face it would be glowing, pupils wide with arousal and lips shiny from kissing. The man had semen running down his leg for God’s sake, he should have looked ridiculous but…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Raymond turned to face him and grinned, knee on Gilligan’s back as he cuffed him, clearly proud of his performance. Kevin couldn’t help but smile back, laughing under his breath at the absurdity of it all. Raymond was truly a marvel._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin clapped. Raymond grinned. Gilligan groaned._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey isn't a bit ooc for them to have sex in a public bat-  
> The Cooler Me: (shaggy voice) It's the 70's maaan!


End file.
